Just Longbottom
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: 30 vicios de la familia Longbottom- Frank se había mostrado muy caballeroso, pero en realidad Alice querría hacer cosas con él que escandalizarían a su madre -SPOILERS DH
1. 1 Ilusión

**Hola a todo el mundo. Aquí vuelvo a la carga con un nuevo fic compuesto the pequeñas escenas inconexas. Esta vez para la comunidad _30 vicios_ y con la familia Longbottom al completo. Así que sí, hay _Spoilers_ de DH y de las declaraciones hechas por Rowling. **

**Dedicado a **_Isabel_**, que está de exámenes y se merece todo y más.**

**Para empezar, una escena de Frank y Alice.**

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Sólo la imaginación y el tiempo (que debería dedicar a mis estudios...)_

**1. Ilusión**

Alice estaba radiante. Sus ojos azules desprendían un brillo especial, como si toda la luz del cielo se hubiera concentrado en ellos. Frank la veía avanzar, del brazo de su padre, por el pasadizo formado entre los bancos llenos de invitados.

Hasta ese instante se había sentido nervioso, inquieto. Pero ver a Alice sólo dejaba lugar para la felicidad, la esperanza y la ilusión. El miedo y los crecientes ataques por parte de mortífagos habían desaparecido de su cabeza. El vestido blanco caía con sencillez entorno a su figura menuda y ligeramente rolliza y la cascada rubia caía en suaves bucles por su espalda y Frank se moría por enredar sus manos en ellos. Y al llegar ante él, Frank apenas escuchó una palabra de lo que decía el funcionario del ministerio, sólo podía mirar a Alice, devolverle sonrisas cómplices y darle suaves apretones en la mano. Y cuando se besaron supo sin lugar a dudas que haría feliz a aquella mujer hasta el día en que muriera.

Que al caminar entre aplausos junto a Alice, Alice Longbottom, había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida.

* * *

_Esto es lo primero que escribí acerca de esta pareja, así que no sé que tal estará._

_Gracias a todos por leer._

_Recordad que_ **dejar reviews adelgaza**

Un beso.


	2. 2 Intriga

**Hola! Vaya, he tardado en publicar. Pero esto de que empiecen las vacaciones me ha alterado xD**

**Antes de nada, dar las gracias a _Oo.katieWood.oO_, _Martona_, _Sakurita94_ y a_Nott Modred_. De verdad, gracias por los reviews.**

**El capítulo de hoy se centra en Neville. Está situado en el primer año, cuando Hermione le lanza el _Petrificus totalus_. Intenté imaginar que pasaría por su cabeza durante el rato que no pudo moverse.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Sólo la imaginación y el tiempo (que debería dedicar a mis estudios...)._

**2. Intriga**

Genial. Eso era lo que le pasaba por intentar detener a Harry, Ron y Hermione en sus fantásticas y maravillosas aventuras nocturnas. Probablemente se tendría que pasar la noche tendido en el suelo por el certero hechizo de Hermione.

Dichosa Hermione.

Y empezaba a picarle la nariz.

Dichoso hechizo petrificador.

Habían dicho que no se lo podían explicar en ese momento, que lo sentían. Él sí que lo sentía. Y más que lo sentiría todo Gryffindor si volvían a pillarles. Ya era suficiente con todos los puntos que les habían restado, además del miedo que había pasado en el bosque. Esa noche apenas pudo dormir un par de horas. Pero a pesar de todos los reniegos que pasaban por su mente, no podía evitar sentir intriga. Intriga por qué estarían haciendo en esos momentos. Quizás paseando por el bosque prohibido. Quizás en las mazmorras, tramando algo contra los Slytherin.

La imagen de un gran perro de tres cabezas azotó la mente de Neville al tiempo que palidecía sustancialmente. Realmente, si lo pensaba bien, aquel hechizo quizás no había sido tan malo…

* * *

_Cortito y (muy) simple, pero nunca había leído nada acerca de este momento de los libros y creí simpático escribir algo )_

_Ya sabéis, para piropos o tomatazos,_ **dejar reviews adelgaza**

_Un beso enorme._


	3. 3 Ventana

**¡Ya era hora! He tardado demasiado , lo sé, pero esta semana no he sido persona. **

**Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo, con Augusta por protagonista. Espero que os guste. Aun sin spoilers.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Sólo la imaginación y el tiempo (que debería dedicar a mis estudios...)._

**3. Ventana**

El viejo álbum reposaba pesadamente sobre el escritorio. La infinidad de fotos se arremolinaba y evocaba cientos y cientos de recuerdos en la mente de Augusta. La primera explosión de magia de Frank, a los tres años, en que voló hasta el tejado de la residencia Longbottom. Frank montando su primera escoba. Recibiendo la carta de acceso a Hogwarts. Recibiendo la chapa de prefecto. Presentándoles a Alice una tarde de verano. En su boda, irradiando felicidad. El día del nacimiento de Neville.

Pero Frank ya no estaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no. Aun no asumía que ya no habría más fotos que colocar en los vetustos álbumes que reposaban en los estantes. Que ya no escucharía más risas frescas que la rejuvenecían y la transportaban a los tiempos en que su marido estaba con ellos. Que no habría más regañinas por hacer piruetas con la escoba a ras de los magníficos rosales que daban vida a la mansión Longbottom.

Y ahora ella estaba sola, sola a cargo del pequeño Neville. Neville, que con cinco años era completamente diferente a Frank pero con algo intrínseco en él que le recordaba a su hijo de un modo abrumador.

Se levantó pesadamente intentando alejar los viejos fantasmas del pasado. Dejó reposar su peso en el alféizar de la ventana y miró el vasto jardín. Neville cuidaba de aquellos rosales llenos de pasado para Augusta, ayudando a Casiopea, la elfa encargada del cuidado del jardín. Sonreía y miraba con admiración el magnífico mundo natural que crecía a su alrededor. Augusta sonrió. Quizás Neville aun no había dado muestra alguna de magia, quizás no se parecía a Frank como ella deseaba secretamente, pero en ese instante la bruja sólo vio a su nieto, a ese ser que adoraba.

Se enderezó y salió sin molestarse en devolver los álbumes a su sitio. Mientras bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente, Augusta se decidió a llenar más y más álbumes de recuerdos, de recuerdos con Neville.

**¿Qué tal? Particularmente, me gustó mucho de escribir. Augusta es una gran mujer.**

**Recordad que dejar reviews adelgaza ;)**


	4. 4 Dependencia

**Bueno gente, vuelvo a decidirme a actualizar.**

**Hoy sí, levísimos SPOILERS de Deathly Hallows. Os presento una pequeña viñeta de Neville con sus padres.**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Sólo me pertenecen el tiempo y la imaginación._

**4. Dependencia**

Neville sonrió tristemente. Frank permanecía estirado en su cama con expresión distraída. Alice estaba sentada en el sillón junto a la cama, con las rodillas dobladas sobre el pecho, tarareando una canción. Neville se acercó a su madre y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, mirándola tiernamente. Las facciones de Alice se habían difuminado con el paso del tiempo y el pelo había perdido cualquier vestigio de luminosidad. La mujer fijó la mirada, usualmente extraviada, en su hijo y sonrió con una expresión que podría considerarse ternura. Si Neville no supiera de sobras que aquello no era posible, habría podido pensar que su madre estaba lucida en aquel instante. Era la primera vez que los veía desde el pasado verano y Neville sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Quería llorar de la alegría de verlos, pero también de tristeza. Porque casi hacía un año que no se veían y ellos ni siquiera debían de haberse dado cuenta.

Neville cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos de nuevo miró a su padre, quien seguía en la misma posición. Posó la mirada en su madre y se perdió en aquellos ojos de cielo mientras le cogía las manos con devoción.

Quizás, al verlos, cualquiera diría que Alice y Frank Longottom dependían totalmente de aquellos que más los querían. Pero en ese instante, Neville sintió lo contrario, porque por vacíos y tristes que pudieran parecer esos momentos, él se sentía completamente dependiente de ellos.

**Breve, sí, pero me gustó escribirlo. El momento del reencuentro de Neville con sus padres tras la batalla de Hogwarts.**

**Ya sabéis, para lo que sea (léase especialmente críticas) dadle al _go_.**

**¡Recordad que dejar reviews adelgaza!**


	5. 5 Historia

**Poca cosa antes de dejaros con la viñeta. No me gusta, es la viñeta que menos me ha gustado, pero lo hecho hecho está y lo publico antes de arrepentirme de mi decisión.**

**Hoy hay **_**enormes **_SPOILERS **de Deathly Hallows. Nada, un besazo.**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo el tiempo y la imaginación._

* * *

**5. Historia**

_Érase una vez un niño. No era un niño demasiado inteligente, ni __fuerte, ni extrovertido. Pero era especial. Aunque aquellos de su alrededor no lo pensasen, era un niño muy especial y como tantos niños especiales, fue a una escuela especial. Esa escuela se llamaba Hogwarts. Pero resultó que allí, entre niños especiales, nuestro niño seguía siéndolo. Porque a pesar de que habían decidido que viviría con sus compañeros más valientes, él no lo parecía en absoluto. A los ojos de todos era tímido y miedoso ante todo. _

_Pero se equivocaban. Porque con el tiempo, el niño dejó de serlo para convertirse lentamente en hombre. Y aquel hombre era valiente y fuerte, más de lo que muchos podrían soñar ser nunca. Y aquel hombre, cuando los tiempos se hicieron oscuros y peligrosos, luchó contra la injusticia y la maldad, disipando el miedo y el temor de quienes lo rodeaban. Luchó por los que quería e incluso derrotó a un temible monstruo cuando el mal pareció haber triunfado…_

-Oh, mamá, y ¿qué le pasó al chico?

La mujer sonrió con ternura.

-Pues después de ayudar en la reconstrucción de su mundo, encontró un trabajo que le encantaba. Luego se enamoró de una chica, se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos.

-¿Cómo nosotros, mamá?

-Sí, Alice, como tú y Frank. Y ahora, pequeña, es hora de dormir.

-Buenas noches, mamá.

-Buenas noches, cielo.

La mujer se levantó de la cama de su hija y se dirigió a la puerta. Sonrió cuando vio a su marido apoyado en el marco. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y el hombre la cogió suavemente de la cintura.

-¿Contando cuentos a los niños de nuevo?-dijo él, socarrón

-No puedo evitarlo, Neville, ya lo sabes. Además, éste es mi favorito.

Neville miró juguetonamente a su esposa.

-Vamos a la cama, Hannah.

La mujer le sonrío, pícara, mientras lo guiaba hasta el dormitorio, riendo por lo bajo mientras su marido le susurraba un "Y más te vale que a mí no me cuentes cuentos…"

* * *

**No haré comentarios al respecto. Tenía que publicarse esto. **

**Prometo que los que siguen (los que tengo escritos al menos) son mejores.**

**¡Un beso!**


	6. 7 Ilusión

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo lo son el tiempo libre y la imaginación_

* * *

**7. Impulso**

Frank le cogía la mano cálidamente. Caminaban por las afueras de Hogsmade absolutamente solos, sin nadie que los molestase. Llevaban toda la mañana hablando animadamente de banalidades, riendo por cualquier cosa. Era increíble como ante su presencia el desvergonzado de Frank Longbottom parecía volverse tímido e inseguro. Desde que habían empezado a salir Frank se había mostrado caballeroso y respetuoso, el perfecto novio. En los últimos tres meses habían compartido abrazos, besos y algunas caricias tímidas y más bien inocentes. Y aunque Alice le agradecía su comportamiento, sentía que no era suficiente. Cada vez se sorprendía con más frecuencia imaginando mil y una cosas que ella y Frank podrían hacer que escandalizarían a su madre.

Pero en lugar de hacer realidad todas aquellas imágenes que pasaban por la cabeza de la bruja, se limitaban a pasear y a darse castos besos. Alice miró a Frank mientras éste le hablaba de una anécdota vivida el pasado verano. Posó los ojos claros en el cuerpo de su acompañante y se sintió arder por dentro. Y entonces, siguiendo un sencillo impulso, Alice se situó delante Frank y le besó con una pasión que desconcertó al chico. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Frank respondió al beso con fiereza, separándose sólo cuando la falta de aliento les obligó a hacerlo. El chico la miró con los ojos impregnados a partes iguales por el deseo y la sorpresa.

Alice lo miró fijamente con la respiración entrecortada, mordiéndose el labio inferior y Frank lo intuyó una invitación.

Alice sonrió dentro del beso. Quizás, ahora sí, Alice dejaría de imaginar y empezaría a sentir.

* * *

**Un beso, y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**


End file.
